The Sweetest Time
by Fashion Doll
Summary: Twins, Caspian and Caprice Squarepants, live a rather normal life for two eight year old children. That is, until their father is taken away for being "too immature" to take care of children. Unknown where their father is, Caspi and Capri set out for the journey of their lives.


I was drunk…and…well…not really…but this came in my head /flips shit/ I freaking love Spongebob…well…the older episodes, I haven't really watched the newer ones ;A; and I am a Spandy lover futher muckers! So this is slightly spandy?

I'll stfu…

* * *

"Mornin' momma! Daddy!" A little sponge girl exclaimed, walking in wearing a white sailor dress with navy blue trimming, a navy bow in her brunette hair, and black mary-janes greeted as she entered the dining room/kitchen with an adorable smile; her connected buck teeth seemed to glisten in the morning sun.

"Good morning, Capri." Her father greeted, sipping a cup of coffee, reading the newspaper, "Where's your brother?"

"Caspi is probably still in bed."

"No I ain't!" A young squirrel boy rolled his blue eyes, hands stuffed in his black hoodie, his camouflage sweatpants were worn and fading. The helmet on his head indicated he was unable to breath underwater, and his separated buck teeth frowned.

"Quit fightin'! Breakfast will be ready soon. Y'all need it for the first day." The two children gave a nod of their heads as their mother filled their breakfast plate with pancakes.

"Chocolate chip pancakes! You're the best momma!" They squealed in excitement, shoveling the pancakes in their mouths.

"Smaller bites, you two!" Their father warned before placing a hat on his head.

"Well, I'm off to work! I'm ready!" he exclaimed running out the door.

"Bye daddy!" Capri exclaimed with her mouth full, Caspi gave a wave. Swallowing the last bite the two jumped from their chairs. Both grabbed a black leather schoolbag, running out of the house.

"See you after school, momma! I'm ready!"

The first day of second grade at Bikini Bottom Elementary School was a scary time for the twins, but they both knew their friends would be there, so they had nothing to worry about. It was mostly the new teacher they were going to have that made the first day scary.

"Good morning class!" the teacher exclaimed, "Today is also my first day of school since I am a new teacher here. My name is Mrs. Puff." She scribbled her name on the chalkboard, dusting her fins giving a smile.

"Now why don't we go around and introduce each other! Tell us your name and a little about you. Starting with the front row at the far end, next to the window." Capri blushed, she was the first one to introduce herself.

"I…I'm Caprice, though I prefer Capri. I uh…I really like karate just like my parents! I have a twin brother, and I am seven." Caspi stuffed his hands in the pockets of his hoodie, looking down shyly.

"Caspian Squarepants. Y'all can call me Caspi. I like extreme sports and Capri is my little sister."

"TWIN sister!" Capri reminded him as Caspi rolled his eyes.

"I am prince Stephano Issac William Terrance Edmund Hank Star. Grammar, and literature are my strong points. I'm going to be king of the sea someday."

"Madison. I like sports, unlike my artistic parents. Soccer is my favorite."

"My name is Randall Fancyson, the richest family in all of Bikini Bottom! We're probably wealthier than Prince Stephano…whatever his name is." Capri rolled her big blue eyes at Randall, whose head was larger than his mansion.

The first day was spent not doing much. Just introductions and small first day activities.

"Uh…Caprice, Caspian. May I see you two…just for a second?" Mrs. Puff's voice sounded nervous as the siblings walked towards their teacher.

"Yeah?" the asked in union as Mrs. Puff fiddled with her scarf.

"You two wouldn't happen to be related to Spongebob would you?"

"He's our father." Caspi said nonchalantly as Mrs. Puff's face turned white.

"And I thought I was rid of him." She mumbled. Caspi's ears perked as his expression turned from calm to upset.

"That's all I need. I'll see you two tomorrow." And with that she mumbled "Hopefully not."

Caspi's hands shoved into his hoodie's pocket, his face held a sour expression as they walked home.

"Caspi? Something's up." The squirrel looked over at his sister.

"It's what our teacher said, that's all."

"What did she say that made you so upset?"

"I think she's now against us 'cause Spongebob is our dad! Apparently they knew each other and something happened. I overheard her mumbling." Capri looked over at her brother in shock.

"Maybe if we ask daddy…"

"Yeah, we can do that."

The door of the pineapple home opened as the twins walked in, dropping their bags next to the door. Caspi walked to another door that was connected and led to the tree dome their mother lived in, since they were unable to breath underwater. Supposedly after their parents married, every fish at muscle beach pushed their mother's dome and connected it to the pineapple of their father's home.

Capri plopped a helmet over her head and walked into the dome as well.

"Howdy you two!" their mother greeted while twisting a screw, "Y'all need something?"

"No, momma. Just waitin' on dad. We wanna ask him something." Caspi said.

"Sounds serious." Their mother said, with a hint of worry.

"Your uncle Randy is comin' over this weekend for a visit." She said, trying to change the subject.

"Grandma and grandpa too?" Capri asked as their mother sighed.

"No, pa's still in the hospital." Capri looked down, not noticing the door had opened.

"Are we having a family meeting?" their father asked, Caspi just stood there as Capri gave a sigh.

"Daddy…can we…Caspi and I…ask you something?" Their father gave a nervous smile.

"Okay." The twins walked over to their father who collapsed on his knees and began bawling.

"I don't wanna give the talk yet!"

"The talk?" The both asked in union, looking at each other.

"Does the talk have to do with you knowing Mrs. Puff?" Capri asked as their father stopped sobbing.

"So you're not interested in the talk?"

"We have no clue what that is." Caspi mumbled, stuffing his hands in his hoodie's pocket.

"But we are curious to know, did you know a Mrs. Puff?"

"Know a Mrs. Puff? She was my driving school teacher! I wonder how she is!"

"She's our teacher." Caspi said, kicking a nearby rock.

"Your teacher!? I'll have to visit sometime! I haven't seen Mrs. Puff in almost two years!"

"Daddy…I don't think…" but their father cut his daughter off.

"No, no Caprice. It's common courtesy that I see how my old teacher is doing. I have tomorrow off, so I'll take you two to school!" and with that their father walked out of the dome with an excited expression on his face.

* * *

Derp. IDK what else to write…This ends chapter 1! R&R! I do NOT accept flames, but constructive criticism I do take!


End file.
